Sugar Quill
by KeyBella
Summary: Harry accidentally walks in on Ginny naked, Ginny attacks her comb, and Fred and George are appearing out of NO WHERE. Who else to blame but the Sugar Quill? RHr HG


Today, supposedly like any normal day, the Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione actually had a day to themselves on that peaceful summer day.

"_Something bad's gonna happen..._" Harry thought to himself irritably as he watched Ron and Hermione continue with their usual banter. "I just know it..."

Little did Mr. Potter know, he was right on target...

**

* * *

**

Hot. That's what it was. Too bloody hot. Ginny stepped out of the shower, Sugar Quill in her mouth and one of Ron's old maroon towels barely covering anything as she shook out her hair. She sucked on the Sugar Quill in delight. She loved Sugar Quills, and would kill to get her hands on one. She dropped the towel, but not before closing the door. She picked her comb up and began to comb her hair, freeing it of knots. She nonchalantly dropped the comb to the floor, not paying much attention, and reached to pick up her brush behind her on a rickety old vanity that her mother had helped her fix up.

She had basically adopted the old vanity as her own. It was white and sparkly, unlike how she had found it in a dump in Muggle London; dirty and disgusting. Only she saw the true potential of the old vanity. Her brothers gave her weird looks, her father hummed to himself, and Ron had even gone as far to call her 'wankers'. He of course, to Ginny amusement got reprimanded by Hermione, who explained how Muggles did that sort of thing all the time.

Ginny smirked to herself at the memory, and turned to put on her knickers. But then, to her surprise she slipped on the comb and shrieked, and the Sugar Quill went flying onto the floor, breaking into bits. She went sliding towards the door, and almost stopped herself when the door burst open.

"Gin! You okay? I heard you scream and I..." Harry's eyes widened when he saw Ginny coming towards him-completely naked.

"Hey, Gin, you okay?" Ron asked, running up behind Harry, accidentally pushing him into the sliding Ginny.

Of course, as luck would have it, Harry accidentally pushed Ginny and himself onto her bed.

It seemed as if years went by as Harry lied on top of the heavily breathing Ginny, staring into her enchanting brown eyes. But of course, no moment lasts forever, and theirs was ruined by none other than Ron.

"POTTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! ON TOP OF MY BABY SISTER YOU PRICK!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

"R-Ron I-" Harry stuttered, sounding a lot like Quirrell.

"Erm, Ron it really wasn't-" Ginny stuttered, sounding like a frightened chipmunk.

Hermione, hearing all of the commotion came up behind Ron.

"Guys, what's going o-...Oh..." Hermione's mouth formed a small circle, her eyes diverted away from the scene before her. "Ron...maybe we should leave them...erm...alone?" Hermione said, as more of a question than a statement.

"ALONE?" Ron cried, all color drained from his face. "ALONE! But 'Mione... things HAPPEN when you get alone...like remember yesterday when we-"

Hermione glared daggers at him, and exclaimed, "_Silencio_!" She then gave a rather flustered look towards Harry and Ginny as she dragged a silently raving Ron out of the room, secretly beyond grateful that the four of them were now old enough to do magic out of school.

It was then when it hit home for Ginny. Harry Potter was on top of her...and she was completely starkers!

This revelation was interrupted by Fred and George exclaiming,

"EEK! MY EYES!"

**

* * *

**

It was later that day when a pale Harry sat out in Molly's garden, across from a ranting Ron, and next to a blushing and flustered Hermione who was now nervously humming a random tune.

"She sounds like she's whimpering..." Harry thought, eying his best friend oddly.

"-STARKERS! On my SISTER...ooh...never in my life..." Ron ranted, unaware that no one was listening to him, nevertheless paying him any mind what so ever.

Harry was starting to get a headache. Between Ron's ranting and raving, and Hermione's incessant humming, he feared he'd crack.

Finally, after several minutes of this, he snapped.

"OKAY. THAT'S IT. Ron, I didn't try to 'deflower' your baby sister, and Hermione, I say this in all of the love a best friend can give, shut your bloody mouth, because you sound like a demented, drugged up bird!" Harry exclaimed, breathing heavily.

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Now, are we clear?" Harry asked forcefully.

Ron glared at him, and Hermione huffed.

"Never have I been talked to in such a manner..." she muttered, giving Harry a dark look.

"Just because you were getting off on the sight of my sister..." Ron grumbled.

Harry sighed into his hands.

"Oh Merlin...someone help me..." Harry said into his hands.

**

* * *

**

Ginny stared blankly at the burgundy carpet on the wooden floor of her room. There, lied the only proof of what had happened that morning, besides her morbid embarrassment. She glared at the comb, as if wearing a blazing hole into it with her eyes.

"Curse you." she whispered harshly at it. "Curse you to the fiery depths of Hell..."

She hissed at it in a catlike manner, and was about to get up from her comfortable spot on her bed to go over and kick it when she heard someone clear their throat.

She looked up and blushed bright pink when she saw her mother giving her frightened look from the doorway.

"Erm...lunch is ready, dear..." Molly said quietly, looking at the comb and her daughter in turn.

With one last glare at the comb, Ginny got up and followed her mother out of the room.

"Ruddy comb..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

It was now past midnight, as both Harry and Ginny lied awake in their respective beds. Ironically, both were rather restless for the same reason. Of course, both had their different opinions about that morning's events. 

"I can't believe he saw me naked. I probably blinded the poor bloke. I reckon he wants to jab his eyes out. It was probably like seeing McGonagall in a bikini..." Ginny scolded herself. She put on her slippers and got up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water and to maybe clear her mind.

* * *

"Why can't I stop thinking about seeing her naked? Her brothers would KILL me...okay Potter, get a hold of yourself. Think of something else. Something horrid...like McGonagall in a bikini... okay, too horrid..." Harry said, eyes wide in terror.

He turned over in his red boxers. The golden snitches embroidered in them glinted in the moon's aura that came in through the window.

"Oy...I'll never get to sleep at this rate..." Harry sighed, hopping up off of his cot. "Let's see... what did Remus give me in third year after the dementor's attack that made me feel better...?" he wondered briefly.

"Aha. Chocolate...well...don't have any of that...ehh...I suppose a Sugar Quill would have to do for now..." Harry shrugged.

Not wanting the wrapper to wake up Ron, and feeling too lazy to use _Silencio_ on it, he quietly got up and headed to the kitchen, sure that no one would be awake at this ungodly hour.

Of course, Harry had been sure about a lot of things, like for instance that he'd never see Ginny Weasley standing naked in front of him, and you see how **_THAT_** turned out...

Ginny sat down in the kitchen with a glass of water, golden red wisps of hair wildly out of place, but hardly noticeable in the pitch darkness of the kitchen. She suddenly jumped and turned around when she heard the creaking of the stairs. To her embarrassment, there was Harry, not even close to fully clothed, glasses off, and looking as cute as ever.

"WHY God?" she silently wondered. "WHY?"

It seemed as if it took longer for Harry to notice her, for when he did, his eyes widened ever so slightly, and he flushed immediately.

"Err...hello Gin..." he mumbled.

"Hi." she replied meekly before putting her head down so that her hair draped over one side of her face like a curtain.

Harry sat across from her and fiddled with the Sugar Quill in his hand before opening it, and sticking it in his mouth. The sound of crumpling made Ginny look up.

She boldly asked, "What's that?"

Obviously surprised that she had actually spoken to him, he took a moment to register what she said. Finally, he replied, "Sugar Quill."

Something sparked in Ginny. When her brain heard the words 'Sugar Quill' all thoughts of that day were swept away by want.

"Might I have some?" she asked.

Harry, again surprised, looked at her curiously before shrugging. "Yeah. Sure. Here." Harry leaned over the table and handed it to her.

She daintily put it in her mouth for a few moments, then took it out. "Mmm...thanks Harry. Just what I needed."

She handed it back to him across the table, then cleared her throat as he put it back into his mouth.

"So...you do realize that we'll have to talk about this morning, and get over this awkward faze sometime, don't you?" Ginny asked him.

Harry nodded. "Yep. Would you like to get it over with now?" he asked politely.

Ginny gave him half of a smile. "Yes. But, it might help it we were actually eye to eye instead of...err...table to table." she laughed.

Harry laughed along with her, and moved to the chair right next to her. The two of them turned their chairs towards each other.

"Well..." Ginny said, unsure of where to start. "It was rather embarrassing for us both. Me especially, but I do believe you've had a fair share. How about we just forget any of it happened? It'd be easier for the lot of us, and less more complex in everyone's relationships. You know?" she asked.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I agree." he put out his hand, and with a laugh Ginny took it and shook it.

Ginny suddenly noticed how close they were. She then noticed that he had a smear of Sugar Quill on his lips, and just under his nose. Oh...the appeal of Sugar Quill...

"Oh. Harry. You have a bit of...here, let me get it." she leaned closer to brush it off, and before she knew what she was doing, she licked it off, and messily crushed her lips against his to get the remaining bit off of his lips.

But, both noted that the other wasn't pulling away...

"_Oh my god...Ginerva Molly Weasley!...What are you DOING?_" A motherly voice in her head shrieked.

"_I'm snogging Harry bloodyPotter. What does it LOOK like I'm doing_?" Ginny thought irritably.

Harry broke the kiss awkwardly, looking away as he did so. "Ginny...I think I rather fancy you..."

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before a grin spread upon her face. "Good." she whispered before forcefully pulling him in again.

So wrapped up in each other, neither of them heard the footsteps on the stairs behind them.

"Tell me Forge, _why_ is it that whenever we walk into a room, one of those two is never properly dressed?" Fred asked.

"The world may never know Gred. The world may never know..." George replied, making a face at the couple.

Okay, how did everyone like that? It's getting hotter by the minute, so I thought you might like to read something to take your mind off of it. Please review! ; )


End file.
